The Unseen Now Seen
by Julianna Heart
Summary: *takes place after Ink Exchange* Maia Minerva Marvil was a water fey, and a powerful one. But when she decides to take a risk for some fun, she finds her life changed.


I watched the other Water fey dance in the lake, _my lake_. It was a sad day, when a faerie of my power had to sit and watch other petty faeries have their fun. I could feel their joy radiating off of them. It was depressing really. Their idea of fun was so meaningless. Why trip a human when you could drown them?

More and more mortals had been visiting my lake, ever since the Summer Court had become more powerful. It was warmer, and they took that as an opportunity to dip their dirty feet into my precious lake.

There were two main crowds of the ungrateful pests. One was of pretty girls and handsome boys; the other was a team of some sort, for they had matching uniforms. They did little to interest me.

It was a pair of girls sitting at the edge of my dock that caught my special eye, and I swam right up to them. The weaker fey all but dove out of my way, as was right of them. The one on the left's movements were convulsive. Her short black hair barely grazed her shoulders, which I never understood; women were meant to have longer hair. She was incredibly loud as she talked, but I blocked out the words. Her clothing was bright and bold. And was she American or Japanese? I could see her eyes dance with self-made amusement.

The one on the right seemed the other's opposite. She was quiet and made comments here and there. Her hair was more reasonable: curly and brown, reaching the bottom of her bony shoulder blades. She had a light tan, but no where near the extreme of her friend's. Her green eyes interested me. They were gentle, but seemed to take in everything.

Her dirty foot was touching my lake water, and I couldn't help but swat it out. She stared at her foot. Let her think it was a bug or something. I was tired of these humans in my…

Was that Irial? What was he doing? Was it just me, or was he walking towards me? He'd never come to me. I'd always come to him. He walked up to me, hands in his pockets, and stood right behind the girls.

"And how are you Maia?" he asked.

"Rather bored," I replied coolly, "And what have you been up to?"

"Ah, now isn't that a tale?" he said, looking contently at the sky.

"Tell me it," I said, "It'll give me something to think about." And he told me the story, and it angered me immensely. He fell in love with a mortal? He never used those words, but his face grew so soft at the mention of her name.

"Any suggestions?" he asked, referring to how to _get over_ this Leslie.

Smiling evilly, I lowered myself so that my lips just grazed the surface of my perfect water, "Take a swim." He smiled back at me and walked over the two girls. He brushed the right one and she again stared at her shoulder.

Without a moment's hesitation he walked right over the edge of the dock and fell into the water, though there was no splash. I laughed to myself and went under and back up. My white hair, when dry, would float around my head as if resting in water. When wet, it acted normal, which I hated. My skin was also white, but almost gleamed silver.

I grabbed both his wrists and pulled him deeper into the water. He went effortlessly. "So you say this girl changed you," I said, putting his hands on my waist, "how much?"

"Enough," he said, releasing his hold. I would kill that girl.

"I see," I said, and to hide my face from him, I went under water. There my tears would blend. I stopped when my eyes were even with his foot. Suddenly, though, his foot started to sink, and his face was even with mine again. He smiled at me softly and pulled me back to the surface.

He opened his mouth, but I beat him to it, "Anyway, those mortal girls were having a very interesting conversation. If you'll excuse-"

"What were they talking about?" he asked. That was so like him. And lying was so like me.

"They were discussing their English assignment," I said decisively.

"Oh really?" he asked, "Because I heard them talking about a t-shirt at Hot Topic. The half-Japanese one wants it." I was going to kill him, right here in front of my fey.

"Oh, now don't get angry," he said, caressing my cheek. I could sense other people's emotions and right now he felt: content, worried, and proud. He, however, both felt and fed off of other people's emotions. He could feel my jealousy, anger, sadness. And I was going to kill him because of it.


End file.
